KOF: O show de calouros!
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Nonsense e OCC: Leiam! Essas é uma das fics que eu gostei! Olha lá, esse é minha primeira fic de KOF, então se perceberem de algum absurdo, me avisem! R&R, plissss!
1. As músicas parte um

**KOF: O Show de calouros**

A tela do seu tv fica colorida. Nele começa a piscar e depois disso, aparece nele assim: "KOF: Show de calouros! Apresentando: Kagome Houoji Maxwell"

Depois a tela passa para um auditório. Palco de madeira, cadeiras de prastico, como um auditório de teatro de escola. Do nada, aparece uma pequena garota de cabelos negros e de óculos e começa a falar:

Garota: Olá minha galera! Eu sô a Kagome Houoji Maxwell e estamos em mais um show de calouros! O KOF: Show de calouros!

CRI CRI CRI (Ouve-se apenas sons de grilos lá fora. ¬¬)

Kagome: Er, vocês podem bater palmas agora, hehe.

Platéia: ¬¬ CLAP CLAP CLAP...

Kagome: Bem, agora eu chamar todos os convidados a cantar. Yuri, Mai, Leona, Joe, Terry, Ryo e Kyo! Podem vir!

CRI CRI CRI 2 (Os grilos de novo ¬¬U)

Kagome: ¬¬' Eles não vieram. YURI SAKAZAKI, MAI SHIRABUI, LEONA HEIDERN, JOE HIGASHI, TERRY BOGARD, RYO SAKAZAKI E KYO KUSANAGI! VENHAM JÁ AGORA MESMO!

Assim o povo entra.

Joe: Ou, não precisa fazer isso para nos chamarem!

Yuri: É isso mesmo! Nóis não é surdo!

Kagome: Mas o que significava aquilo? Eu chamo vocês e não vem?

Terry: Isso é porque a gente é surdo, ops!

Nota da autora: Só depois o Terry se toca que confessou todo mundo... -.-

Kagome: ¬¬X Ah, vamos logo com isso, a gente só falou abobrinha e o programa tem que continuar!

(começa a tocar a música JUMP-Meippai Dakishimete! (abertura de Hand Maid May, hehe))

Ryo: Arg, odeio abobrinha!

Leona: Amo abobrinha!

Mai: Abobrinha é bom quando você bota sal e shoyu (molho de soja oriental), sabia, Leo?

Terry: Não me fale de abobrinha ou fico com trauma de infância XP

Yuri: Putz, eu odeio abobrinha crua:P

Kyo: Ó a ligação entre irmãos. Ryo e Yuri não gostam de abobrinha.

Kagome: ¬¬ Vão trocar receitas de abobrinha de novo. EI VOCÊS! VENHAM ATÉ AQUI!

Todos vão ao lado da Kagome.

Kagome: Então, vocês sabem que vão cantar alguma coisa, né não?

Kyo: Eu não, eu tenho uma música e sei cantar, mas não sei se o povo aí vai gostar.

Kagome: Ah, don't worry, Kyo! Você pode cantar a música que quiser, tá? E isso vale para todos, viu?

Todos: Sim Kagome!

Kagome: Bem, vamos lá. Quem quer começar?

Yuri: EU! EU! EU!

Kagome: ¬¬ Vou fazer isso por ordem alfabética.

Terry: Ou, não podia ser de ordem alfabética ao contrário?

Yuri: Boa idéia, Terry! Tem que ser de ordem alfabética ao contrário! nOn

Mai: Nada disso, Kagome! Vai ordem alfabética normal!

Joe: É isso mesmo! Ordem alfabética normal!

Kagome: Vamos ver a opinião de Ryo. Até agora ele falou só uma fala nessa fic!

Ryo: Eu acho que devia fazer em ordem alfabética normal. Ordem alfabética ao contrário não daria certo.

Mai e Joe: EEEEEEEEHHHHHH! Vencemos! \o/

Yuri e Terry: Perdemos. ¬¬U

Kagome: Bem, vamos fazer em ordem alfabética normal. Mas me ajudem. Quem tem a letra que está mais a frente do alfabeto?

Todos: Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai!

Mai: Preciso de água!

Kyo: Estou perdendo ar!

Leona: Vou morrer!

Joe: Infarte! Eu vou morrer!

Kagome: Mas... Enquanto eu vejo quem tem a primeira letra do nome de todos a frente do alfabeto, vamos aos comerciais!

Yuri: COMERCIAIS NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

----------------------------CoMeRcIaIs---------------------------------

Um cara que está (ou tentado) escutar dance music está sendo incomodado pelo vizinho que está escutando pagode do volume máximo e do nada um homem veio e perguntou:

Homem: Está sendo incomodado pelo seu vizinho fã de pagode quando está escutando dance music?

Cara: Sim, sim!

Homem: Está sem dormir por causa do pagode?

Cara: Sim! Sim!

Homem: Pois os seus problemas acabaram! Chegou o Home Theater Antipagodetor Chupa Cabra! Com ele você pode botar a sua casa na maior sonzeira das pistas do mundo sem se preocupar com o som alto de pagode do seu vizinho!

Cara: Oohhh!

Homem: E tem mais! Ele vem junto com um CD de dance music mais tocadas das pistas do mundo!

Cara: Ooohhh!

Aí então o cara liga o home theater e começa a maior sonzeira do mundo e o vizinho...

Vizinho: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! QUE SOM HORRÍVEL É ESSE?

Homem: Então comprem agora!

--------------------------------CoMeRcIaIs-------------------------------

Kagome: Voltamos! Agora ao começo das músicas!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Leona: Aleluia, eu estava farta de ouvir só abobrinha na primeira parte do programa. -.-

Ryo e Yuri: Abobrinha não!

Terry: Esqueceu que tenho trauma de infância só de ouvir a palavra abobrinha?

Mai: Abobrinha com sal e shoyu!

Kagome: CALEM A BOCA!

Todos: O.O

Kagome: Bem, vamos para as músicas e... Parem de olharem assustados para mim! Venha Joe.

Joe: Blllrrrrr, se ferrou, Bogard:-P

Terry: ù.ú

Yuri: ¬¬X

Kagome: Bem, bem, Joe, sabe muito bem que pode tudo, menos funk, não é?

Joe: Sim

Kagome: Pois bem, você vai cantar "Meu pintinho amarelinho"!

(começa a tocar a música "Mihoshi's Theme 2")

Terry: MHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH! Se deu mal trouxão!

Joe: Cumééééééé?

Yuri: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Você não me disse que o Joe às vezes pode cair nas brincadeiras, Tê!

Terry: Descobriu agora, Yu!

Kyo: Hahahahahaha, cantaê, Joejoe!

Joe: _Meu pintinho amarelinho,cabe aqui na minha mão! E quando quer comer bichinho, com seus pezinhos ele cisca o chão! Ele bate as asas e faz: piu-piu, mas tem muito medo é do gavião, ele bate as asas e faz: piu-piu, mas tem muito medo é do gavião. _-.-

Terry e Yuri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUE COMÉDIA! Joe, sua trouxa, você não vai cantar "Meu pintinho amarelinho", você vai cantar "Where is the love", de Black Eyed Peãs!

Joe: ¬¬ Ah, sim. Mas por que você me fez eu cantar aquela música ridícula?

Kagome: Para saber se você é inteligente e esperto! XP

Joe: Eu PENSO que tem uma mão de Yuri e Terry nessa brincadeirinha!

Kagome: Começa a cantar logo, porra!

Joe: Só uma coisa, você não devia falar porra na tevê, porra.

Terry: Eu odeio demora, porra. ¬¬

Mai: E daí, porra?

Yuri: Vamos logo com isso, porra.

Ryo: Estou com saco cheio de esperar, porra.

Leona: Será que vocês sabem só falar isso, porra?

Kyo: Eles só sabem dizer porra.

Kagome: Parem com essa porra, porra!

Platéia: PAREM COM ESSA PORRA!

CRI CRI CRI 3 (de novo os grilos...)

Kagome: Bem, comece a cantar, Higashi.

Where is in the love – Black Eyed Peas 

Joe:_ What's wrong with the world, mama_

_People livin' like they ain't got no mamas_

_I think the whole world addicted to the drama_

_Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma_

_Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism_

_But we still got terrorists here livin'_

_In the USA, the big CIA_

_The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK_

_But if you only have love for your own race_

_Then you only leave space to discriminate_

_And to discriminate only generates hate_

_And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah_

_Badness is what you demonstrate_

_And that's exactly how anger works and operates_

_Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight_

_Take control of your mind and meditate_

_Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'_

_Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

_would you practice what you preach_

_or would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_

_send us some guidance from above_

_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

_Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love_

_The love, the love_

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged_

_New days are strange, is the world insane_

_If love and peace is so strong_

_Why are there pieces of love that don't belong_

_Nations droppin' bombs_

_Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones_

_With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young_

_So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone_

_So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong_

_In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'_

_in_

_Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends_

_Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother_

_A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover_

_The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug_

_If you never know truth then you never know love_

_Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)_

_Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)_

_Where's the love, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'_

_Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

_would you practice what you preach_

_or would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_

_send us some guidance from above_

_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

_Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love_

_The love, the love_

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder_

_As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder_

_Most of us only care about money makin'_

_Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction_

_Wrong information always shown by the media_

_Negative images is the main criteria_

_Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria_

_Kids act like what they see in the cinema_

_Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity_

_Whatever happened to the fairness in equality_

_Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity_

_Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity_

_That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under_

_That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down_

_There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under_

_Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found_

_People killin', people dyin'_

_Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

_WOULD you practice what you preach_

_OR would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_

_WE SEEK some guidance from above_

_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

_Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)_

Kagome: Whe! Que legal! Adorei!

Mai: Eu também gostei, cara!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Joe: Viuviuviu? Agora quem é que canta direito, Bogard?

Terry: Fala isso porque eu não cantei ainda, bocó!

Kagome: Agora, quem canta é... Kyo!

Kyo: Mas o povo vai importar do que eu cantar?

Kagome: Não, sabia? Aqui não tem avaliação de canto! Então pode soltar a voz!

A história de um mamute – El Bando 

Kyo: _O Mamute pequenino queria voar _

_Tentava e tentava e não podia voar _

Uma pombinha sua amiga tentou ajudar 

_e do quinto andar fez ele pular _

_hehehe O que aconteceu? _

_MERDA! O MAMUTE VIROU MERDA! _

_MERDA! O MAMUTE VIROU MERDA! _

_O Mamute pequenino queria fumar _

_Tentava e tentava e não podia fumar _

_Um cachorro seu amigo tentou ajudar _

_E quinhentos cigarrinhos fez ele fumar _

_O QUE ACONTECEU? _

_CANCÊRRRRRR! O MAMUTE TEVE CANCÊRRRR! _

_CANCÊRRRRRR! O MAMUTE TEVE CANCÊRRRR! _

_O Mamute pequenino queria beber _

_Tentava e tentava e não podia beber _

_Um urso seu amigo tentou resolver _

_E seis litros de Whisky fez ele beber_

_O QUE ACONTECEU? _

_CIRROSE! No MAMUTE DEU CIRROSE! _

_CIRROSE! No MAMUTE DEU CIRROSE! _

_O Mamute pequenino queria transar _

_Tentava e tentava e não podia transar _

_Um jegue seu amigo tentou ajudar _

_E com cem prostitutas fez ele transar _

_OHHH! O QUE ACONTECEU? _

_AIDS! O MAMUTE PEGOU AIDS! _

_AIDS! O MAMUTE PEGOU AIDS! _

_O Mamute pequenino queria se drogar _

_Tentava e tentava e não podia se drogar _

_Um gato seu amigo tentou ajudar _

_E cinquenta carrerinhas fez ele cheirar! _

_RÁ! O QUE ACONTECEU? _

_OVERDOSE! UM MAMUTE COM OVERDOSE! _

_OVERDOSE! UM MAMUTE COM OVERDOSE! _

_E agora? O que aconteceu? _

_MORREU! O MAMUTE MORREU! _

_MORREU! O MAMUTE SE FU... _

_MORREU! O MAMUTE MORREU! _

_MORREU! O MAMUTE SE FU... DEU!_

Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Adorei a sua música! Sabia que essa música é um dos meus preferidos?

Kyo: Sério?

Kagome: Séríssimo. E para mostrar que estou falando verdade, vou botar o seu nome na lista dos meus bishies.

Kyo: Whe!

Leona: Coitados do Bogard e da Sakazaki caçula. Eles vão ser os últimos.

Terry: Fale isso por você, porque é a próxima.

Kagome: Leona! É a sua vez!

Leona: Estou aqui Kagome! Sabe muito bem que eu vou cantar melhor que outros, né?

Kagome: Esqueceu que aqui não tem avaliação?

Leona: Ops, esqueci desse detalhe. E o que vou cantar é "Um minuto para o fim do mundo" de CPM22

Kagome: Começa então!

Um minuto para o fim do mundo – CPM22 

Leona: _Me sinto só, _

_Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim_

_Procurando um caminho pra seguir, _

_Uma direção - respostas_

_Um minuto para o fim do mundo,_

_Toda sua vida em 60 segundos_

_Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio,pra viver_

_O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser_

_Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você_

_De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora._

_Por favor entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque!_

_Quando estou com você_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar,_

_Perco o chão sob os meus pés_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

_Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim, _

_tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim_

_De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração_

_Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque_

_Quando estou com você_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar,_

_Perco o chão sob os meus pés_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

Kagome: Muito bem, Leona! Gostei muito!

Público masculino: EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! UHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! LEONA! LEONA!

Leona: Valeu, Kagome!

Kagome: Mas agora não tenho mais tempo! A única coisa que a gente pode fazer é dizer beijo, queijo, tchau, tchau e até a próxima semana!

Fim do capítulo 

**Kagome: Puxa, tá todos os meus assistentes de fics de férias e fiquei sozinha. ú.ù**

**Ryo, Yuri e Terry: Olá, Kagome!**

**Kagome: Ryo? Yuri? Terry? O que vocês três estão fazendo aqui?**

**Yuri: É que depois do programa a gente teve vontade de virmos aqui e o carteiro nos mandou a gente entregar uma carta a você.**

**Kagome: Cadê a carta?**

**Ryo: Está aqui (pegando o envelope)**

**Kagome: (abre o envelope e lê o que está escrito na carta e...) NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Terry: O que foi Kagome?**

**Kagome: Vocês... vocês serão meus assistentes de férias. O.O**

**Terry: Hahaha, se deu mal trouxa!**

**Kagome: Quem foi o imbecil que me escreveu isso?**

**Yuri: Ah, esquece, Gome!**

**Kagome: Você tem razão. Olha, mas apesar das suas imbecilidades, vocês são muito divertidos! n.n**

**Ryo, Yuri e Terry: 'Brigado Kagome! (eles pulam em cima de mim e quase me matam!)**

**Kagome: Aaaahhhh! Saiam de cima de mim!**

**Ryo: Ei, onde está a Kagome?**

**Kagome: Estou aqui... me ajudem...**

**Yuri: Vem que a gente te ajuda! (e ela e Ryo me ajudam a me levantar)**

**Kagome: Ai, ai. . Bem, agora, o que a gente faz?**

**Ryo: Vamos lá passear. Não tem nada melhor do que fazer mesmo aqui.**

**Kagome: Boa idéia, Ryo! Ah, leitores, não se esqueçam dos reviews, tá?**

**E os quatro saem da sala.**


	2. As músicas parte dois

**KOF: O show de calouros!**

Kagome: Olá galera! Estamos em mais um KOF: Show de calouros!

Todos estavam em seus lugares, com cara de bem descansados da baita zona do programa anterior, muito bem alimentados e...

Kagome: E aí, Mai, Yuri, Terry e Ryo, vocês estão bem?

Mai: ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz... Andy, venha comigo, hehehehehehehe... ZzzZZZZZZzzzzzz...

Terry: (roncando e babando) ROOONNCCC... Ralf, você já é pira desde que nasceu... RROOOONNNNCCCC...

Yuri: (com aquelas bolhinhas que saem do nariz) RROONNNC... Nossa, eu não acredito, me formei em medicina... ROOONNCC...

Ryo: (dormindo com pernas abertas) ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Terry, que tal uma briga aí para ver quem é o melhor... ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ...

Kagome: Hum, eles estão dormindo, hein?

Joe: Não, eles estão comendo um ovo de Páscoa. ¬¬ Ora, mas é claro que estão dormindo, queria o que?

Kagome: Nada, nada. Eu sei o que vou fazer. (pega aqueles gelos de colocar em lancheiras térmicas e encosta um em cada dorminhoco e...)

Mai, Terry, Yuri e Ryo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE FRIO DANADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Platéia: Oooooooooohhhhhhh!

Kyo: Que grito espetacular!

Terry: (parando do nada da frente da Kagome) Kagome, mas que idéia foi essa?

Kagome: Ora, o programa já tinha começado faz séculos, se quer saber. u.ú

Mai: Mas precisava acordar a gente desse jeito?

Kagome: Quer que eu conte o seu sonho para toda a cadeia nacional? ¬¬

Platéia: AAAHHHH! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!

Mai: Não! Nem pensar!

Kagome: Mas deixa, vá! Ó o público curioso para saber o quanto você gosta do Andy, mana!

Mai: Mas não!

Platéia: Aaaahhh... ó.ò

Mai: Olha, falarei uma coisa para o público. Querem saber mais do meu relacionamento de mim com Andy, comprem a revista "Cãopricho" desse mês, tá?

Kagome: Er... Uma coisa, esse roteiro não era para mim, não?

Mai: Como assim?

Kagome: Sei lá, acho que você pegou-o por engano e...

Terry: Estou esperando aqui faz tempo! Eu quero cantar!

Yuri: Eu também.

Terry: Então somos dois.

Kagome: Vamos para os comerciais!

Yuri e Terry: COMERCIAIS NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

----------------------------CoMeRcIaIs-------------------------------

Num balde de roupas sujas, umas meias imundas viram um sabão em pó muito diferente...

Meia 1: Olhe só, é o novo sabão em pó Homo!

Meia 2: Hm, legal!

Meia 3: Quem seria louco para entrar lá e experimentar como ele é?

Meia 1: Eu! (entra no tanque com água e sabão em pó Homo e sai daí muito diferente...)

Meia 2: Olhem! Ele ficou branco!

Meia 3: Até saiu a estampa!

Meia 1: Meu, cadê a minha tatuagem?

Locutor: Chegou o sabão em pó Homo! Nas suas versões Homo-sexual e Homo-erectus!

--------------------------------------CoMeRcIaIs------------------------------

Kagome: Voltamos!

Terry e Yuri: Aleluia!

Pacman: (aparecendo do nada) Tô com fome.

Kagome: PQP, quem foi o FDP que chamou ele aqui?

Pacman: Meu, eu quero comer!

Terry: E eu quero cantar!

Kagome: Calem a boca! Pacman, olha só o que você vai acontecer com você! Power Geyser!

Pacman: AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Peraí, tem gosto de uva! Chomp chomp chomp...

Terry: Sai daí, depois a gente dá um lanchinho!

Kagome: Cortou a minha fala de novo!

Terry: (fazendo a voz de Jamanta) Jamanta disse que Terry cortou a fala da Kagome.

Pacman: Vou sair daqui, esse povo é louco...

Billy: (aparecendo do nada da platéia): Pó, eu quero ver o programa!

Kagome: Billy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Billy: O mesmo que o Rugal, Kensou, Athena...

Kagome: O quê?

Cooster: (aparecendo do canto do fundo da platéia) Quando é que o programa vai continuar?

Kagome: Que você tá fazendo aí, mermão?

Cooster: Ô, sô seu irmão mesmo, esqueceu?

Terry: Ô Cooster, a Kagome está disponível?

Kagome: ¬¬

(começa a tocar a música Successful Mission (abertura de Saber Marionette J))

Cooster: Er, sim, mas...

Terry: Oba! (ele pega Kagome pelo braço mas no momento que levava-a no outro lugar...)

Kyo: Ei, solta a Kagome! (pegando a Kagome pelo outro braço)

Terry: Kyo, o que você está fazendo?

Kyo: Não quero que você vá levar a Kagome para a pracinha lá fora! Você levará fora dela logo, logo!

Terry: Você está enganado! Você que levará fora dela! Hahaha! XD

Kagome: ¬¬X Me soltem AGORA, SENÃO EU DOU FORA PARA VOCÊS DOIS!

Terry e Kyo: (soltando Kagome) Tá bom.

Kagome: (virando-se para os outros) E VOCÊS, O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO?

Leona, Ryo, Mai, Yuri e Joe: ...

CRI CRI CRI...

Kagome: Agora está bom. Agora, Mai...

Mai: Ueba! Aleluia! Posso cantar!

Kagome: Você vai cantar a música Nobody is Home, de Avril Lavigne, né, não?

Mai: Isso mesmo.

Kagome: Então solta a voz!

_Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home_

_by Avril Lavigne_

Mai: _I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way she felt it everyday _

_And I couldn't help her _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home _

_It's where she lies, broken inside _

_there's no place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside find the reasons why _

_You've been rejected _

_And now you can't find, what you left behind _

_Be strong, be strong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_Her feelings she hides _

_Her dreams she can't find _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's fallen behind _

_She can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith _

_She's fallen from grace _

_She's all over the place _

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh _

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah._

Platéia masculina: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! MAI GOSTOSONA!

Mai: (para a platéia masculina) Obrigada, obrigada!

Kagome: Muito bem Mai, conseguiu conquistar o público, hem?

Platéia feminina: Caham... u.u

Kagome: Quero dizer, o público MASCULINO, hem?

Platéia feminina: Aaahhhh tá u.ú'

(começa a tocar a música "Hesitation", de Saber Marionette J)

Terry: Aleluia, ainda bem que falta mais um para mim cantar!

Leona: Será que vocês não param de falar que querem cantar?

Terry: Fala isso porque não tem uma das últimas letras do alfabeto no começo do nome.

Joe: Para de reclamar Bogard!

Yuri: O Terry tem razão! E eu que sou a última...

Joe: Pare de reclamar, Sakazaki caçula!

Kagome: CALEM A BOCA!

Todos: O.O

CRI CRI CRI 2...

Kagome: Er... Bem, estão todos calados a boca e... Parem de ficar olhando assustados para mim, ô!

Ryo: Essa é a inteligência, eu só falo quando é preciso. u.u

Terry e Yuri: ¬¬U

Kagome: Bem, Ryo, já é sua vez. n.n

Terry: ¬¬ Anda logo com isso, Ryo.

Ryo: Porque você não pára de falar? Quanto mais rápido vocês pararem de falar, mais rápido vocês cantam!

Yuri: Vamos fechas nossas matracas, Bogard. Assim acho que a gente não irá precisar esperar o terceiro capítulo para a gente apresentar.

Ryo: Tenho que concordar com a Yuri, Terry.

Terry: u.ú

Kagome: Vamos lá Ryo! Eu sei que você vai cantar a música "Festa no apê", do Latino.

Ao ouvir isso, todos capotam.

Ryo: Bem, vou começar.

Kagome: Então vai lá!

_Latino - Festa No Apê_

_by Latino_

Ryo:_ hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_chegaí, pode entrar_

_quem ta aqui tá em casa_

_chegaí, pode entrar_

_quem ta aqui tá em casa_

_olá, prazer_

_a noite hum.. é nossa_

_garçom, por favor venha aqui_

_e sirva a bem visita_

_tá bom, tá é bom_

_aqui ninguém fica só_

_entra ai e toma um drink_

_porque a noite é uma criança_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_tesão_

_sedução_

_libido_

_no ar_

_no meu quarto tem gente até fazendo orgia_

_tá bom, ta é bom_

_tudo é festa!_

_pegação_

_vou zuar o mulheril_

_e a chapa vai esquentar_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_chegaí, pode entrar_

_quem ta aqui tá em casa_

_chegaí, pode entrar_

_quem ta aqui tá em casa_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele_

_hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_tem birita até o amanhecer _

Platéia feminina: Wheeeeeeeee! Ryo! Ryo!

Ryo: Minhas fãs, muito obrigado, muito obrigado.

Terry e Yuri: É a nossa vez agora? ¬¬

Kagome: Vocês vão cantar juntos? O.O

Yuri: Mas é claro, é para que a gente ir mais rápido com as músicas.

Kagome: Ok. O que vocês irão fazer?

Yuri: A música é "He Wasn't"de Avril Lavigne.

Kagome: Então bote isso para quebrar!

_Avril Lavigne - He Wasn't_

_by Avril Lavigne_

Yuri:_ There's not much going on today._

_I'm really bored, it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_I'll Sit on my bed alone, _

_Staring at the phone._

_chorus_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

Terry:_ hey hey hey_

_hey hey hey_

Yuri: _This is when I start to bite my nails. _

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think it's time for me to bail._

_This point of view is getting stale._

_chorus_

Terry:_ Uh ah, uh uh uh ah_

_Uh ah, uh uh uh ah_

Yuri e Terry:_ Na na na na na na, we've all got choices._

_Na na na na, we've all got voices._

_Na na na na na, stand up make some noise._

_Na na na na, stand up make some noise._

Yuri:_ I'll Sit on my bed alone, _

_Staring at the phone._

_chorus 2x_

_Like I was special, 'cause I was special._

Terry:_ Uh ah, uh uh uh ah_

_Uh ah, uh uh uh ah_

_Na na na na na._

Kagome, Ryo, Mai, Leona, Joe e Kyo: Nossa, eles esperaram tanto para fazerem essa música e tanto!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ryo: E cantaram uma música melhor que a minha! O.O

Mai: Isso é incrível!

Kagome: Muito bem Yuri e Terry! Fizeram o público entrar em delírio!

Terry e Yuri: Valeu Kagome!

Após isso, Terry saltou emcima da Kagome e começou a beija-la.

Joe, Mai, Yuri, Leona e Ryo: O.OUUUUUUUUUU

Kyo: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Platéia: Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Kagome: (empurrando Terry) Terry, pare com isso! Isso foi transmitido na cadeia nacional, sabia?

Terry: (se levantando) Nossa, vai ter rebelião aqui?

Ryo: Terry, cadeia nacional significa que é transmitido em toda a rede nacional. u.uU

Terry: Ah, tá.

Kyo: (aproximando-se do Terry) ¬¬XXXXXXXXXX Ou, quem você pensa que é para agarrar na minha garota?

Terry: SUA garota? ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tem certeza que você está falando a verdade?

Mai: Olha só Kagome, o Terry e Kyo estão brigando por sua causa!

Kagome: (vira SD com essa cara: O/O)

Engraçadinho da platéia: Olha só a Kagome, ela ficou ruborizada! Parece que gostou dos dois!

Platéia: Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que lindooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Joe, Ryo, Mai, Leona e Yuri: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaah!

Yuri: O Terry...

Ryo: ...o Kyo...

Mai: ...a Kagome...

Leona: ...ficam...

Joe: ...tão bonitinhos!

**Fim da fic **

**Kagome: E mais uma fic, terminei! o/ **

**Terry: E eu dei um beijo daqueles na Kagome!**

**Yuri: E eu cantei uma música!**

**Kyo: E eu fiquei com uma reiva danada do Terry!**

**Ryo: Kyo? O que você está fazendo? O.O**

**Kyo: Estou aqui para prestar contas com o lobo pervertido! ¬¬**

**Terry: Você quer dizer que...**

**Kyo: Que você está ferrado comigo! ¬¬**

**Kagome: Meninos, parem de brigar! Eu tenho que falar que vocês, mais a Yuri e o Ryo estão me impressionando cada vez mais. Então...**

**Kyo: Então você não gostou do beijo desse bobão (o Terry) aí e vai querer ficar comigo, né?**

**Kagome: Não é isso. ¬¬ O que vou falar é que tenho uma fic de Beyblade crossover. Aí eu tava pensando que vocês pudessem aparecer. Vocês topam?**

**(começa a tocar a música "Ai ai ai" da Vanessa da Mata) **

**Yuri, Ryo, Terry e Kyo: Sim! Nós topamos! **

**Kagome: Que bom que vocês toparam! Suas participações começam em breve, tá?**

**Yuri, Ryo, Terry e Kyo: Tá bom!**

**Terry: (olhos em forma de coração) Ela é tão bonita... **

**Kyo: (também com olhos em forma de coração) ...e inteligente... **

**Terry e Kyo: Cara, ela é tudo! (os dois caem)**

**Ryo e Yuri: O.OUUUU**

**Kagome: Ah, leitores, vocês sabem né? Não se esqueçam dos reviews! **

**Obs: O capítulo é dedicado a Lili-chan, que tem vergonha de psotar as suas fics aqui. Lili-chan, Saiba que até eu às vezes tenho vergonha de postar algumas fics minhas aqui, mas aí perco a timidez e posto-o do mesmo jeito. Quero ver a sua fic, viu? **


End file.
